The Marvelous Misadventures of Young Justice
by Fantur Fallegur
Summary: Depending on what mood I'm in you'll get Superboy angsting or Kid Flash and Artemis needing to get it on sometimes even Robin hitting on Black Canary or *GASP!* Miss Martian being a cliche naive foreigner! With 40% more swearing than the TV show!
1. A Buttmonkey and His Mirror Angst

Trying out the Superboy character, I fell in love with the series a few days ago. Sorry about the punctuation I suck at it. If I can get the other characters personalities right I might have a semi-decent story. please tell me if you think he's to wangsty. I think I overdid it and please be as harsh as you can while still being constructive.

* * *

I forced myself to look into the foggy mirror, I looked exactly like him, I sounded exactly like him too. I was him in almost every was, I was his _"son"._

I scoffed at the thought, he wasn't my father; I was just a test tube accident that he didn't want. I could understand a little over reaction but he completely ignored me, no matter what I did. I finally couldn't take it anymore and slammed my face into the mirror, I was tired of looking at him; I angered myself because I was exactly like him and less, a simple clone, a son he never wanted.

I walked into the bedroom locked my door so no one could enter, I fell down on the hard bed. I blocked out the people knocking on my door asking what happened, damn thin walls… I pulled a pillow over my head to help block the sound, even though it barely did anything it helped. I wanted to separate myself from superman as much as possible.

I drifted to sleep.

"Fuck everything." was my last thought before dreaming.

I liked dreaming. I dreamed I could actually fly, I dreamed I had a real father. I always woke up when I didn't want to. And because of that I liked to sleep a lot. I was always well rested but always a bit sluggish but still able to hold my own, as I should be, I can't allow myself to be defeated.

* * *

Nanananananana Mean-While Nananananana

* * *

"God, what is that terrible noise?" Kid Flash asked, hearing the sudden string of terrible rock music pouring from the tv in the main hall.

"Megan is watching some religious music channel." Robin said, "Here, catch." he tossed KF some earplugs.

"So what are we up to?" KF asked.

"You, Stephanie, Megan and Kal are going to go catch Harley." Batman said from the corner of the room where Kid Flash didn't notice him.

"So superman is staying with you until we find a more permanent home?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, He's staying in my room, we've been having pillow fights, hell we even went on a shopping spree!" KF Joked.

"For the time being at least, he will have a place to stay while this team is active but that can't last forever." Batman added, "I'm trying to get Superman to introduce him to the family that raised him, it's not the first time that they had taken care of another person like Superman."

"Poor Supey." Kid flash said. "Well I'll go get Megan, _Stephanie_" KF said her name like a child would say a girl he thought had cooties "and Kal." He finished and dashed off.

"Why isn't Clark helping Superboy?" Robin asked with a slight frown on his face after KF was out of earshot.

"He may be a great people person but he lacks parenting skills, plus Superboy isn't entirely his clone." Batman explained.

"Poor Supey." Robin parroted.

* * *

Revised at Last!


	2. Dick and Dinah Sittin in a Tree

Less (W)angsting and a joke to boot!

* * *

Waking up is the worst part of dreaming, your thrust out of a blissful delusion. Of course it's necessary, people need saving, things need to be fixed, wrongs need to be righted, and all the other shit the world throws at superheroes of today. For me though I saw no reason I couldn't just sleep all day since we really don't take care of anything I previously mentioned we here to make sure the Leagues jobs are done with little effort on their end.

I finally opened my eyes greeted by the sunlight, at least today is starting out nice the sun has just risen. I lay there for a moment staring out the window, if only this moment would last for ever instead of having to get up and deal with everything.

I really wasn't in the mood for KF's overcompensating.

* * *

nananananananana Lay-Ter nananananananana

* * *

"Hey Supes, what were you doing last night?" Robin inquired as Superboy entered the main hall.

Superboy just grunted. Talking wasn't really his strong suit.

"So it was that kind of thing." Robin said suggestively.

"What are you-"

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding time but you two ready for training?" Black Canary interjected. Supey hadn't even noticed her there.

"What do you got for us today Dinah?" Robin said in an overly enthusiastic tone. Superboy made a gagging motion that made Canary laughed, Robin's little crush really hadn't gone unnoticed.


	3. Magic Gas and Harley's Impending Escape

Why must all super-heroes have a dark and troubled past? Why can't one be motivated by the horrible state the world is in instead of dead relatives or dead species or dead something. Anyhoo on the subject of Artemis my suspicions are that the mystery ninja assassin was her sister and both her parents are dead. Amazing what you can do with a little interaction and years of watching the exact same thing happen over and over and over... and over.

* * *

'I'm on a mission' Kid Flash thought 'a mission to save the girl from the bad guys.'

'We can still hear you' Aqualad thought.

'And I don't need saving' Artemis snarled.

Artemis was tied and being held hostage by Harley Quinn, the Joker's now ex-henchmen.

'I don't get why I couldn't stay home for this one not like you needed me.' KF whined, circling the parameter.

'I thought you would want some action?' Aqualad asked.

'Yeah I want action but not with…' KF stopped himself.

'Yeah you better not finish that sentence, whiney bitch.' Artemis hissed.

'Guys you're making it hard to concentrate I have to align this or else she'll get away.' Miss Martian interjected. They all knew it was an excuse Megan just didn't like swearing, she recently discovered the Christian network, 'Alright Go.'

The plan they had in mind was really just a game, The Batman said to to do as stealthy as they could, so they came up with an elaborate plot based on where Harley Quinn was keeping the bank employees and where she was, Artemis would sneak in pretend to be a new hero and accidentally get caught and placed in the back room since there was no real point they could shoot at unless it was inside and despite being hopelessly in love in a joker and wearing a black and red harlequin outfit, Harleen Quinzel was still knew enough psychology from her internship from Arkham to think the plan through, she made sure there was no vantage point in the building except in the Back office by the bank vault.

Artemis broke loose from her bonds and shot an arrow quickly, it ricocheted off a steel pan that Miss Martian placed and landed at Harley Quinn's feet. Artemis quickly locked shut and locked the door.

"Oh Snaps!" Harley yelled. "Get ready girls we got company." Her two minions (in clown make-up of course) drew batons as gas covered the room.

Aqualad and Megan quickly ran into the room taking out the two clown faced goons. The smoke conveniently went away before they could get to Harley Quinn.

"Oh no what is a helpless girl to do?" she said as she pulled two guns seemingly out of nowhere, "I don't normally harm little kiddies as yourselves well not much anyway." She let out a cackle as she pulled the trigger.

A thin stick popped out with a banner that said "BANG!" on it.

"Oops." She smiled devilishly, as smoke spewed out of the vents.

'Shit Kid Flassssssssh-'

"Always bring gas mask kiddies or you might find your pants down in a catholic church somewhere." She laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Luckily I did." Artemis said pointing a blunt arrow in the face of Harley.

"Aww fish sticks."

KF ran in circling the room until the room was clear, "What is with her and strange exclamations?"

"Like your one to talk mister narrates in his head."

* * *

If you didn't get it I was trying to be funny.


	4. The Boy, The Harlequin, and The Plant

I love Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, I think it shows, I have some plans for them in the near future Harley especially.

* * *

"The hell took you so long?" Artemis said, scowling at Kid Flash.

"No one called." KF said scratching his head, "anyways how are we supposed to get these guys back."

"We are going to have to wait." Artemis sighed sitting on a stump.

They had tied Harley Quinn up and sent a message to the base that they needed a ride all that was left was to wait. They had vacated the bank after the police had got there, they went to a nearby park that had lots of cover; they had brought Harley planning to deliver her personally to Arkham Asylum. Thankfully the Joker was in there too and maybe she would stay in there for a while.

Nananananananananana Thirtyminuteslay-Ter Nanananananananananana

"God what is taking them so long?" KF exclaimed walking around in the same circle for the hundredth time.

"Would you stop that you're making me queasy." Artemis put her hands in-between her legs.

"Quick to get sick? I didn't think you had that soft a stomach." KF snickered.

"Shut up ass before I punch that grin off your face!" Artemis exclaimed "I am sick and tired of your shit! I have tolerated you until now! I have tried to be nice and you fucking constantly criticize me! The hell did I do to offend you so much?"

"Maybe I didn't like that you replaced one of my friends!" KF yelled, his face had changed, it was no longer the cynical joker he was serious.

"It's not like you two were fucking!" she yelled back, she began to punch him but failing, finding her arm was caught in a vine.

"Ivy!" KF said fear appearing on his face.

Harley was grinning noticeably behind her gag.

Before they could do anything they were tied up in vines.

"Oh Harley, honey its so unlike you to get caught by kids." A woman appeared wearing nothing but leaves that barely covered her skin which was almost as green as the leaves she was wearing. She quickly unbound Harley who promptly jumped on her.

"Ivy deary, I missed you!" Harley said.

"I take it the clown has been being harsh again lately?" Ivy asked.

Harley was visibly saddened by this comment, "Yeah… I had to get new quintets too."

"Don't worry Harley I'm here now."

"I thought she was with the Joker?" Artemis whispered to Kid Flash.

"They're probably on break he umm… Isn't a very good other." He said.

"Don't talk about Puddin' that way!" Harley said.

"Harley honey calm down. Come we can go have a night out rob a bank or two." The way she talked was almost like she was trying to seduce someone, her face was similar but only showing hints of emotions behind it.

Kid Flash and Artemis felt a prick in the back of their necks and slowly passed out.

"There, now we can leave." Ivy slowly let the Young justice team down, "Quickly before the other two wake up."

* * *

I honestly don't think there is a popular enough gay/bisexual/lesbian superhero the only gay ones that come to mind are Northstar who always came off ass a person that shat rainbows to me and Colossus who was better but still he did eventually end up dating Northstar which basically ruined it, it always came off as an attempt to pair up the only two established gay characters to avoid introducing more. the only two bisexual ones I can think of is Black Canary whom is one of my favorite Super heroines in the DCU (and probably the only character I wont pick on in this) and Daken, which is good since if I can't have Wolverine I could at least have his neglected teenage son who was raised to be an assassin *snickers while grinning evilly*


	5. Robin and Superboy's Epic Adventure

Nothing important happens this chapter besides introducing the first chapter of Superboy not wangsting. Noodle Incident will not be elaborated on later.

* * *

After a very intense training session (a quite sexy one at that too) Superboy and Robin were called upon by Red Tornado.

"What's up red?" Robin inquired walking into the main hall.

"Artemis and Kid Flash had contacted me to inform us that Miss Martian and Aqualad have been incapacitated and are in need of transportation."

"Can't they just drive the bioship?" Superboy asked being.

"KF doesn't know how to and Artemis is still learning." Robin explained.

"Indeed." Red Tornado agreed with an obvious scowl in his voice.

"So we're going to have to save them," Superboy sighed, scowled and then thought to ask (in that order), "who are they transporting?"

"Harley Quinn, Batman wanted to question her on the Joker's whereabouts." Red Tornado explained.

"Wait when did he break out?" Robin asked.

"Just recently, though his was kept hidden from the public due to the event that happened last time he and Harley escaped together." Red tornado explained.

"You mean that thing with the call-girls and the piñata?" Robin asked.

"Please, we all agreed that never needed to be brought up again." Red Tornado said in a way Superboy didn't know could be programmed into a robot.

"Was it really that bad?" Superboy asked.

"You weren't one who had to clean it up, god! There was slime and whipped cream all over Gotham and half of Metropolis." Robin scrunched his face in disgust at the memory.

The seemingly random items only confused Superboy further and decided not to question further. "So how are we going to get there?"

"Batman constructed a back-up in case an event like this happened; it is similar to the Bat-Wing so Robin can fly but holds more passengers." Red Tornado brought up a Picture of it.

"It has Camouflage abilities similar to the Bioship but less advanced it also has missile capabilities, machine turrets, multiple holding cells for prisoners, a towing cable, an automatic navigation system, and automatic pilot, so you won't have to do much."

"Great let's go!"

* * *

Nanananananana Twentyuneventfulminuteslay-Ter Nananananananana

* * *

"Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis located, prepare to land." The computer Navigation said.

"Well that was the most boring half hour in my life." Robin said.

"I think something's wrong Robin, I can see them and they aren't moving." Superboy said.

Robin peaked out the window to see all four members lying on the ground near the clearing they were landing at.

"Shit Harley escaped!" Robin exclaimed, he jumped out of his seat and headed towards the now opening docking station door.

* * *

Joker broke out? Harley and Ivy escaped to rob a bank? Red Tornado embarrassed? Robin on clean-up duty? And still no answer as to whether KF and Speedy actually fucked? Oooh the suspense!


	6. Robin and Superboy: The Interquel

A short interquel to the previous chapter, just for giggles really feel freed to skip it.

* * *

Flying on the Plane of Justice* (Plane-O-Justice as Robin likes to call it (The name is also subject to chang)) Superboy decided to start conversation.

"Can you elaborate on this Joker event?" Superboy asked.

"Oh god, please don't." Robin said.

"How do you do that?" Superboy asked referring to his mask.

"Do what?" Robin asked doing it again.

"The mask thing, it's moving with your face." Superboy elaborated.

"What? My mask can't do that it's made out of the same stuff as the bat's armor and that needs special joints to even be able to bend. It not only protects me from eye related disabilities such as dirty fighters throwing sand it also conceals my identity no matter how ridiculously tiny it is." Robin Scoffed.

"But you're doing it right now I can see it." Superboy insisted.

"Are you feeling alright? Did you eat one of Megan's brownies? You know KF put Weed in those."

"Wait what? You spiked her brownies?" Superboy said angered.

"We thought it would be funny she's been going overboard on this religious stuff lately." Robin laughed.

"That was kind of shitty thing to do though." Superboy scowled

"Lay off It's a harmless prank, not like we're giving her cancer." Robin did the mask thing AGAIN!

"And quit doing that mask thing!" Superboy yelled.

Robin turned around and turned off autopilot muttering something about being off by a meter. They sat silently for the rest of the ride.

* * *

*Author is _**NOT**_ responsible for bad name or pun related aneurisms.

* * *

I think Robin is hiding something behind that tiny mask but I can't put my finger on it... While I'm here though I would like to say that I am now planning to reply to reviews if you have questions please treat it as a comment system if you please. Ask away!


	7. Black Canary and her Seed of Doubt

No Young Justice or Harley in this one, though a bit of foreshadowing and something to creep out poor Dinah.

* * *

After Cleaning the mess in the training area Black Canary walked into the main hall to Converse with Red Tornado.

"So Red, I thought Batman said he didn't want them to know about the Joker just yet." Black Canary said, looking a bit confused, Red Tornado rarely ever disobeys a direct order from the league.

"If my calculations are correct, it may be in their best interest that they know the threat they are getting into themselves." Red Tornado explained, "I was given the order to look after them and protect them when necessary when placed at this facility and I can't do one without the other."

"But what if they decide to go after the Joker you know that almost every time we let them know anything they aren't suppose to they end up doing everything themselves." Black Canary Said.

"Whatever they decide to do we need to be there to help them." Red Tornado said.

"Will we need to inform Batman of this?" Black Canary asked.

"He may already know. He is how he is." Red Tornado said.

"True. He probably knew this would happen." Black Canary laughed.

"We need to prevent Robin from becoming like him too." Red Tornado said.

"What?" Black Canary said astonished that Red Tornado would say such a thing.

"You know how Batman is with the Joker, he may not show it but he is steadily growing tired of his '_pranks'_" Red Tornado Explained.

"True again, even the best of us are weak to the worst of people." Black Canary said.

"Maybe we should bring the daughter of the bat into this." Red Tornado suggested.

"I'm not sure we should, we've already gone against a direct order from the League, bringing another member of the Bat Family might be too far," Black Canary pondered. "I'll ask her if she knows anything though I'm going to Gotham to meet Oliver in a few hours with Batman in Metropolis and Robin here she has to be in Gotham."

"Indeed." Red tornado agreed.

"I won't be back for a few days so training is up to you." She explained.

"Of course," He said, "Goodbye then."

She bid him farewell and walked out the door, though she stopped when she thought she heard laughing but it was so quiet it must have been the wind.

* * *

I think I know what I'm planning for everything now, I want to spoil but I mustn't but it involves the Joker in a very large way, and I will incorporate one of the better Joker storylines from the comics making it involve the Young Justice team.

The series seems to be based of the Teen Titans, so it is before Jason Todd, I was planning to put Oracle in here but Finding out that this Robin isn't Jason Todd or Tim Drake and obviously not Stephanie Brown, it places it Before the Killing Joke so its Batgirl instead of Oracle... For now...


	8. Vodka and Alice: The Red Queen is Here!

I feel I took a bit too much liberty on this one with the bat weapons, it seems a bit out of place.

* * *

"Oh god we let her get away didn't we?" Were the first words out of Kid Flash's mouth as soon as he awakened. They were in the medical chamber of the base, Red Tornado was there looking over them, Robin was sitting across the room, curtains were placed inbetween him and the other beds.

"And whose fault was that?" Robin pointed out.

"Artemis', she totally got distracted and let Ivy sneak up on us!" Kid flash said, sitting up but feeling dizzy and falling back again, "the hell did she pump into us?"

"Were not sure, but it didn't seem to do much besides put you out for a day and a half." Robin said.

"Hows Aqualad and Megan?" KF asked.

"They're both up, well they are asleep now it's almost midnight, Superboy is out on patrol and Artemis has run off somewhere." Robin explained, he brought up his arm computer and started typing away.

"Ugh, I haven't been out like that since me and Speedy got into Green Arrow's vodka." Kid Flash exclaimed.

"I didn't take you for the vodka type." Robin laughed.

"I'm not really but this was some really good stuff, Kauffman's something I can't remember," He laughed, "best night of my life."

"Doesn't sound very fun, being incapacitated working with extremely low brain function, it seems a bit whelming." Robin said, Red Tornado had since slipped out of the room without them noticing.

"Your definition of fun is very militaristic Dick." Kid Flash scoffed.

"Shhh! You don't know anyone is listening!" Robin scowled.

"You gonna use the Bat-silencer on me?" KF laughed.

"I might." Robin said seriously.

"Wait what?" kid flash said, "Batman actually has a weapon to make people shut up?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss that." Robin grinned.

"What else does he have? A space ship? Shark repellent? Does he have a potion to make any person want to have sex with you?" Kid flash randomly guessed jokingly.

"Two of those actually." Robin smirked and left the room.

"The hell? What other stuff does he have?" Kid flash yelled after him.

Robin barely heard him; the base had very effective soundproof lining. The smirk was quickly washed away as he entered his room, it was dark, too dark, it was the kind of dark that only happened when someone related to the night is in the room.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired to.

"Many things Richard, like helping." A girl said from the shadow.

"And you left Gotham without a protector?" Robin said angrily.

"Black Canary and Green Arrow are there." Barbara Gordon said stepping from the shadows.

"What about Gordon?" he said, slightly less angered.

"I told him I was spending a few days at a friend's for a birthday weekend." She smiled.

"So three days of your ugly mug?" Robin laughed.

"That's no way to talk to your elder." She protested, though she was beginning to laugh too.

"Only by 4 years." Robin retorted, "That's the second time today I have been called Dick." Robin rubbed his temple with his arm.

"Who's a dick?" Superboy walked in through the open door.

"I am apparently." Robin said relieved that Superboy didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah you can be sometimes, but you're a good dick." Superboy laughed.

"What a very Kid Flash thing of you to say Superboy." Robin snickered.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Batgirl asked, finally completely revealing herself from the shadow.

"Why is it always dark in your room Robin? It's like you have Bat-deluminator or something." Superboy joked.

"Bat Family standard issue actually." Batgirl said.

"Wait what?" Robin was astonished he hadn't known.

"It's in the costumes- you know what don't ask it's complicated." Batgirl waved her hand, "I'm Batgirl." She offered her hand to Superboy.

"Superboy." He shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Finally a decent welcome," She said, "I was beginning to think everyone her were savages."

"How do you know you're not the mad one?" Robin asked.

"Because we're all mad here?" Superboy said.

Robin and Batgirl burst out laughing.

"Down the rabbit hole he goes, or was that through the looking glass?" Batgirl asked when she regained herself.

"From what I thought that was in the movie?" Robin asked.

"No way airhead, all the movies are based off the books." Batgirl explained.

"God those must be some trippy books." Robin said.

"What are you talking about?" Superboy asked.

They both started laughing again.

* * *

What superman meant is that everyone on the team always seems to be mad at something or someone. I actually meant to end this when Robin started questioning who was in the room but decided the opportunity to establish a sibling like rivalry between him and Batgirl would be too easy to pass up. Remember feel free to ask questions or auto correct things for me, god only knows how much stuff I accidentally leave in there. I'm like the worst writer ever.


	9. The Clown Mask and The Yaoi

Megan has got a new obsession now, and as for Superboy appearing in last chapter, he came in from patrol while Robin and KF were talking to get Aqualad. it was his turn.

* * *

"Robin and Superboy are having sex!" Wally yelled.

"What? Where?" Miss Martian popped in, strangely holding a laptop.

"Oh helloo Megan!" Kid Flash smirked.

"Robin and Superboy yaoing?" She asked, she quickly ran in and sat beside him.

"Yaoing? If that's getting the nasty on, hell no." I just need someone to get me some donuts." Kid Flash explained.

"Wally you can't joke about these things." She tightened the grip on her laptop.

"Okay, departing from the creepiness that sentence just gave me, how about you unhook me and we can go get some donuts?" Kid flash said as suavely as an alligator flirting with a beaver might go.

"No no, not until RT says so, but I'll happily go get donuts for you!" She quickly got up, "You can use my laptop if you're bored, just uh don't look in the history please?"

"Sure thing." He said but she had already sped off, "Now what do we have in the history?"

Ho opened the notebook and the desktop appeared, opening the Goocle Chrome (heh product placement) and seeing the previous page she was on was still there.

"God, this kind of site?" after looking over several stories that the website had listed he stumbled upon ones about several superheroes coupled together to make "slash" as they were listed.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN NOT UNSEE!" he fumbled with the laptop quickly shutting it.

"I would never do that with Green Arrow," he said feeling somewhat violated.

"Do what?" Artemis Popped in.

"God is everyone up? I thought it was midnight!" He complained.

"Superboy woke up coming in, though woke up is used loosely." She explained, leaning against the doorway across from him.

"You have the room next to Megan don't you?" He asked.

"Sadly, she found a website the other day fiction something," She said, her eyes were noticeably darker, "but she's been reading it non-stop since we got back and giggling, and sometimes I swear she's masturbating."

"Can we switch rooms?" KF quipped.

"As much as I'd love to, anything that causes you displeasure gives me more pleasure." She smirked, "So what would you not do with Uncle Oliver?"

"I was on Megan's Laptop and umm…" He found himself not being able to talk about sex for once.

"You found porn?" she laughed.

"Well not porn porn, but literary porn about me and umm Olly." He felt disgusted at the thought; Oliver was much too old for his taste and also male.

"Ew, That site is more messed up than I thought, I think I liked her better as a religious prude." Artemis explained.

"I think we're having a decent conversation Steph." Kid flash said, mortified.

"Whatever, I have to go get some sleep while Megan is out." She said, Artemis ran out of the room quickly.

"Fuck, alone again I guess." He said, still waiting for the Donuts.

* * *

Nananananana toAqua-Lad! Nanananananana

* * *

It was dark, very dark. I was alone patrolling the small town beside the base, looking for anything suspicious. Batman had said we should start patrolling smaller cities so we can be prepared for larger ones.

Suddenly my alerting device went off, something was happening. I quickly ran sped up, quickly following the police lights.

It looked like a fire, I quickly climbed down the building across the street, there was a small crowd gathered around the building, the damn police shouldn't let them that close to it but they should be safe as long as the building doesn't collapse.

I hit the nearest fire hydrant and used its water to soak the building enough for me to enter.

Using my powers to create a liquid platform I hovered into the building putting out fires as I went, careful not to put excess pressure anywhere. I was starting to think this was a bad Idea but then I heard someone coughing.

I quickly ran towards it trying to keep my water from evaporating, someone else should be doing this fir isn't my thing.

"Help!" I heard someone cough.

I ran into the room it was coming from, it a bathroom.

"Help!" I heard again it was coming from the corner.

I ran to the nearest tap turning it on, the room was too dark, and thankfully the water still worked for some reason. I followed the taps to the corner turning everyone on I reached the man who had long since passed out. I picked him up and used the water as a filter and moved out of the room as quickly as possible avoiding gaping hole in the floor.

I quickly got out of the building; the Fire Department was already on the lower levels, I got to an ambulance, placing him on a stretcher I noticed his attire, he was in a business suit but he wore a mask, a clown mask, It reminded me of the ones Harley's team wore.

I decided not to think about it as I went back in to save anyone else.

* * *

Yes half of it is one of "those" chapters where I take it into first person, but this one has no angst in it! And I really can't write about a single person without doing it. It is a habit I'm trying to kick, but this also gives some foreshadowing for future events. I'm trying not to delve too much into character development because i don't want to deviate to far from the series (aside from the flanderization I put the characters through) I would like to think of this as happening alongside the main series first season, but if the series goes off and leaves me I'll have to make it alternate reality.


	10. Introducing Dr Pyg and Mr Joker

I got sidetracked during the week catching up on my favorite comics and stuff, Avengers: The Children's Crusade will finally bring back Scarlett Witch, my favorite female Marvel character. I also Read the new Batgirl comics, which are hilariously awesome, sadly in the Supergirl crossover it didn't show the pillow fight ): I've also read up on the new Superboy comics, I have complaints about it though, the artist for some reason tints his eyes yellow and that kind of annoys me, to me this guy isn't a very good artist,a dn the dialog isn't the best but it's still a fun read if your a Superboy fan, especially the appearence of Poison Ivy in all her sexy glory!

I just Started on the new Batman and Robin series with Dick Greyson and Damien Wayne as Batman and Robin respectively and It is good so far. I also started reading the new Batwoman comics that are just starting to get released, I love the stylized art of it but it comes at the expense of some detail but I don't mind I love the new Batwoman's look.

* * *

The team convened in the main hall after Aqualad's run in with a masked man.

"Do we know who it was under there?" Robin asked, he had a more serious face on than normal.

"Jason Reevers, 21, almost spotless record except for two parking tickets last year, he was living in the apartment at the time of fire, works for a local comic shop" Batgirl explained, "Probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time, we'll keep an eye on him just in case."

"Is everyone who works for Batman this thorough?" Megan whispered to Kid Flash.

"We are world famous detectives, why does everyone seem to forget that?" Robin rhetorically asked.

"Anyways, I assume you already know we think the Joker is behind this." Batgirl asked.

"Is a circus troupe themed group of villains attacking us or something?" Kid Flash chuckled.

"Possibly, from what I've gathered, I suspect Pyg is also lurking around with the Joker,Possibly Mr. Toad also." Batgirl explained.

"Who?" Superboy asked.

"They are a relatively new group of drug lords." Batgirl explained, "They have created a flu like virus that causes an addiction to their drug which also extends the period the virus can live inside the human body, we believe they are trying to test this on a smaller town before moving to Gotham and the Metropolis. The Circus of Strange is what they call themselves though we do not know if the others are with them."

"Do we have a cure?" Aqualad asked.

"It shouldn't affect anyone above the average tolerance to disease; this is a relatively new disease and is not perfected." Robin said.

"Our find the whereabouts of their hideout, we've narrowed it down to three areas, we'll send different groups to scout each area, and remember this is a reconnaissance mission don't pull anything." Batgirl said, "Any questions?"

They all just stared.

"I think we overloaded them." Robin snickered.

"Is everyone following?" Batgirl said snapping them awake.

"Y-yeah?" Kid Flash stuttered.

"Anyone have any questions?" Batigrl once again asked.

Kid Flash raised his hand.

"Yes Wally?" Batgirl gave the okay to speak.

"Do you like Chinese food?" He smiled widely.

"Irrelevant to this conversation, and I'd have to be put into a wheel chair to even date Robin I'd have to be paralyzed from the waist down and brain damaged if we were to ever go out." Batgirl joked.

"What about Mexican?" KF persisted, he still had the grin.

"Not brain damaged yet." Batgirl said.

"So what are the teams?" Artemis interrupted; she was getting tired of Wally hitting on every other girl.

"Finally, someone with a higher IQ than a dik-dik." Batgirl said excitedly, "The teams will be split up into the teams, as I said Previously, Team A will Consist of Robin and Aqualad, and will go to the abandoned carnival warehouse in the Harbor District, Tem B will consist of Superboy and Miss Martian and will be going to an abandoned circus grounds to the east, Team C will consist of Artemis, myself, and Kid Flash and we will be going to the shipyard were we will try to find their shipment of drugs."

"Everyone clear?" Robin asked.

Everyone nodded.

"The Lets go." Batgirl said, walking towards the tekeporter/exit.

* * *

The comic I can't wait for is the previously mentioned Avengers: The Children's Crusade, which is about the Young Avengers teaming up with Magneto and Quicksilver to help YA's member's Speed and Wiccan find their "mother" Scarlett Witch. I spell it in quotations because their relation to her is not only questionable but the most bizarre I've ever read, Wanda had twins with her husband Vision (a robot I might add) whose souls were eaten by a villain, and she went insane causing the House of M event wiping out 90% of mutants on earth, and the Avengers find out she could possibly still be alive after it and the Young Avengers want to find her and show her that her twins have been reincarnated as Speed and Wiccan, bother were born to two completely different sets of parents and look exactly the same except Speed's hair is white. this thing is turning into a giant civil war of such between heroes who want poor Wanda dead and alive.


End file.
